


Stocking

by Willibald



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Monsters vs Aliens (2009)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/Willibald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.O.B. gains a new understanding of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking

"So tell me again Doc, Santa comes each year and fills the stockings of the good boys and girls with presents."

Doctor Cockroach paused, again, on his latest tinkering.

"Yes B.O.B. If you’ve been good you’ll get presents."

Silence fell so he resumed tinkering.

"Doc? I have been good haven’t I?"

The doctor jerked up, banging his head on the hatch he had been working inside.

"Yes B.O.B., to the best of my ability to judge you have been good."

Later

"Doc?"

"What now B.O.B.?"

"But I won’t get any presents."

"Why ever not?"

"I don’t have feet so I don’t have any stockings."

"Is that all? You can borrow one of mine."

"And Santa will fill it up?"

"Yes."

"Susan, do you have a spare stocking I can borrow?"


End file.
